<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Puppy by RonaldRx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998463">Bad Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx'>RonaldRx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Chains, Collars, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Muzzles, Pet Play, Petplay, Punishment, Puppy Play, actual smut is in their bedroom in private tho, humping, not the sexual kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zsasz bit a patron of the club and is being punished by being muzzled and chained. Smut ensues eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya!</p><p>Another Tumblr Request fulfilled. I hope y'all enjoy it!</p><p>- Ronny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pathetic little whine sounded next to Roman. He was sitting in a booth at his club, conversing with some patrons, while Victor kneeled on the floor; a muzzle, which was basically a little basket made of metal, fastened around his face, and a studded dog collar, made of the most pristine leather, with a chain attached to it around his neck. The chain was connected to the pillar behind the booth, so that Victor was basically stuck in place, since the chain was deliberately short enough not to let him move farther away from Roman than where he was kneeling.<br/>
<br/>
Although, if necessary, Victor would be able to quickly free himself from the chain because he was still on duty, after all, and if something were to happen, he couldn’t be immobile.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it, pet?” Roman asked, looking down at Victor with a slight smirk.<br/>
<br/>
Another whine and a grumble. Roman could see his jaw working and trying to open to say something, but the muzzle was successfully keeping him quiet in that regard. His pet’s hand twitched outward for a moment, probably wanting to grab onto his pant leg and pull on it, but Victor knew his punishment would only get a lot worse if he were to do so.<br/>
<br/>
“Nuh-uh. You don’t get to make demands tonight. At all. Unless it is something extremely urgent and important, you’re supposed to be quiet. So zip it, ‘kay?”<br/>
<br/>
Without making another sound Victor looked down and nodded, bowing his head in submission. <em>Oh, what a good boy!</em> Even though he’s been so bad before.<br/>
<br/>
Zsasz had bitten a guest, who came a little too close to Roman in a way where his puppy’s brain just short-circuited, apparently. And fuck, it was an effort to get him off of the poor guy’s arm, which was bleeding after the fact. They threatened him not to tell anyone, unless he <em>wants</em> to be killed. He got the message and left, holding his bleeding arm, while also repressing tears that clearly shone in his eyes. It was rather beautiful and fun, Roman had to admit. Yet, something like this could not happen without punishment. Hence, why Victor was now kneeling next to him on the cold hard floor, chained to a pillar and a muzzle around the lower half of his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Good boy,” Roman murmured then and turned back to the people he sat in a booth with.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A while later, the crowd was thinning out, only few people were left in the club, and no one sat at a table with Roman anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Apparently, Victor took that as his cue and began nuzzling his muzzled face against Roman’s calf, knee and then thigh, rubbing it in and whining a little in the back of his throat. Fuck, Roman was so weak for his whining and nuzzling.<br/>
<br/>
“Does my pet want to be unchained, hm?” Roman cooed, brushing his hand through his puppy’s bleach-blond buzzcut, basically petting his head as if he really was a dog.<br/>
<br/>
Zsasz whined again and nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm, I’m not sure you’ve earned yourself that privilege, just yet.” A whimper this time. “You’ve brought this on yourself, pet, you know that. I have told you so many times not to harass my patrons, unless I tell you to, and yet it happens again and again.”<br/>
<br/>
Roman let out a disappointed sigh. It wasn’t entirely an act, but he laid it on a little thick there. He wasn’t actually that displeased with Zsasz about this, especially since that prick truly came a little too close. He had been about to say or do something himself, but Victor had been a little quicker.<br/>
<br/>
This time, Victor actually gripped onto his pant leg and tugged it a little, pathetic little whines leaving his lips, as if those were the only sounds he was capable of doing now. It amused Roman. His little puppy was always so needy of attention and approval from him.<br/>
<br/>
“I have to admit, I’m a little tired of sitting around here. How about we go upstairs. I’ll chain you to the bed then, 'kay?” Victor nodded against his thigh frantically, making happy little noises in the back of his throat now.<br/>
<br/>
Roman smirked and then pushed Zsasz off of his leg. Then he got up and loosened the chain from the pillar, pulling on it and leading Victor, who was crawling on all fours, through the club and to the lift, which would get them upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
In the loft, Roman chained his little puppy to the bed’s headboard, like he said he would. He even allowed him to get on the bed, kneeling on it with a straight back, just like when he was on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
Roman got naked and then lay down on the bed, propping the pillows up, so he could look at Victor properly.<br/>
<br/>
“You may take the muzzle off, now.”<br/>
<br/>
Immediately Victor’s hands went up and unfastened the leather strips, removing the muzzle from around his face. He laid it down on the bed beside him, clenching and releasing his jaw repeatedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Good boy. Now, pet, I want you to get over here and take my cock in your mouth, 'kay? I want you to fucking choke yourself on it. If you can make me come quickly, I might even unchain you. How does that sound, pet?”<br/>
<br/>
Victor keened, nodding frantically as he moved himself between Roman’s legs, his face right in front of his owner’s perfect cock. The chain was just long enough to let him do that rather comfortably without restricting him too much, although it was strained even then.<br/>
<br/>
Zsasz looked at him with his big, round eyes, asking for permission to start. Roman just twirled his finger.<br/>
<br/>
Then his little puppy was already taking him into his mouth, suckling on the cockhead and licking over it, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Roman let out a breathy moan. Victor was really determined, it seemed.<br/>
<br/>
After a few moments of just paying attention to his cockhead, and massaging his balls with one hand and holding him steady at the base with the other, Victor took him further into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, taking him deeper each time, until his plush, stretched lips met his own hand. He removed the hand, which was around the base and instead gripped onto Roman’s thigh with it. His other hand was still rolling the other man’s balls around in it, eliciting deep groans from his owner.<br/>
<br/>
Zsasz then finally lodged Roman’s cock deep in his throat, his nose buried in his well-kept pubic hair. The tight canal of his throat convulsed around the intrusion, but he kept it there. It drove Roman crazy. He bucked his hips, making Victor’s head move with it and also making his throat pulse around him even more.<br/>
<br/>
His boy came up for air after a bit, panting and drooling all over his cock; a line that was a mix of precome and spit connected his full, swollen lips with Roman’s cock.<br/>
<br/>
“Good boy, keep going. Daddy’s gonna come soon if you keep doing that,” Roman rasped a little breathlessly.<br/>
<br/>
Victor grinned stupidly and then dove back down, taking Roman’s cock down to his base, again. He repeated that process a few times, suckling the cockhead whenever he came up for air.<br/>
<br/>
In no time at all, Roman gripped onto his puppy’s head, pushed it down and kept it there while he was coming deep down his throat, moaning and groaning all the while. When he was done, he let go of him, and let himself relax into the mattress, panting and completely limp.<br/>
<br/>
Victor stayed between his legs, patiently waiting for him to come down from his orgasm to unchain him. He could do it himself, but since it was no emergency he would wait.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, Roman caught his breath enough and felt less dazed, so that he leaned over to unclasp the chain from the headboard. Then he also removed the collar from around Victor’s neck, laying it down on the bedside table. Then Zsasz lay down beside Roman, resting his head on his chest and looking at him. His crotch was pressing against Roman’s thigh and he could feel how hard and damp he was.<br/>
<br/>
“Do it,” was all he had to say.<br/>
<br/>
Then Zsasz was humping his leg like a dog in rut, panting and whining, until he came in his pants in maybe a minute, if anything.<br/>
<br/>
“Ew.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry,” Victor mumbled against his chest. If he was apologising for what he was punished for, or for ruining his own - and also Roman’s - pants, or perhaps both, Roman didn’t know.<br/>
<br/>
“Good little puppy,” Roman whispered and pressed a kiss to Victor’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading it! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>